The field of the invention relates to bicycles, and more particularly to a collapsible article carrying basket assembly which is to be mounted over the rear wheel of the bicycle.
Most bicycles do not employ a convenient type of device for readily carrying articles, such as grocery bags. A front basket is a conventional type of carrying basket and is mounted on the front portion of the bicycle over the front wheel. This front basket can only carry a single bag, such as a grocery bag, and since it is on the front portion of the bicycle, this bag frequently can and does interfere with the steering of the bicycle.
Previously, there have been attempts at designing a carrying basket assembly to be located over the rear wheel of the bicycle. However, such carrying baskets have been quite complex in construction and as a result were expensive to manufacture. Additionally, most carrying baskets were not collapsible and when not in use would readily interfere with storage of the bicycle and carrying of the bicycle on another vehicle, such as an automobile. Also, such bicycle carrying baskets interfere with parking of the bicycle in a public bicycle rack.
Previously, there have been some attempts at designing collapsible baskets for the rear wheel of a bicycle. However, such collapsible baskets have been complex in construction and were difficult to open and close.